The World The Going Merry had known
by Reader F
Summary: The Going Merry was never just a ship. From the beginning she was alive and aware. This is the journey through her perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The world she had known were always vast, blue, and unknown. The turbid waves and the swaying waters were a constant visitor against her side. Her creator had built her by the blob of bright greenery and a build of white. Her creator would enter the strange white gathering of rocks through a small hole by the back. She didn't like it when her creator left her in the still waves.  
It's too quiet and there was nothing in being alone. When her creator was with her though, she would hum a silent buzz as she sang along with the tremulous notes her creator would make. She does not know of the strange notes, nor the things that seemed to ring by her ears each time her creator opened his lips. No matter how much she tried, she could not begin to comprehend what exactly it was.  
Still, the time she spent with her creator had always been the best. The curve of his lips and the brightness in his eyes would make her feel warm like how the sun would shine against her hull. She loved it when he would sing his tremulous notes again in a loud excitable manner. It won't be till 3 years later that she learned what it was. At this time, she was just a skeleton of wood floating in the waves. 

When she gained her flesh of wood, her understanding grew. Now she recognized the blob as not a blob, but something more like her. It was land, her creator had said. Her understanding grew considerably as her creator polished her newly made deck. She learned that the strange notes her creator would shape with his lips were called words. She learned what speaking is. She learned what expressions are. She understood that she doesn't like her creator leaving her because she was lonely. The warm feelings she gained in the presence of her creator was called being happy. The white construct was not a ship like how her creator had told her she would become. Home is what he called it. A place to return to. At this time, she wondered, "where is her home?" Would it look the way her creator's did? She would rather do without the strange construct.

She was surprised when her creator came with another 'person' who looked and moved so differently from him. Kaya is what he calls her. In return, 'Kaya' called him Merry. Not long after that she finds out that 'her' name was 'The Going Merry'. It is no mystery where the inspiration came from. Kaya would sit by Merry. They would speak with words still unknown to her. But she knew that Kaya's presence made him happy, the same way he made the ship happy.  
Kaya was small, so much smaller than Merry. But the sound she made as she sang along with Merry made the ship happy. From that day on Kaya would visit Merry and her by the docks. When Merry couldn't stay, Kaya would sit by her bow. Humming and singing different sounds as she splashed her feet in shallow waters. Her golden hair shimmering in the sun. Sometimes she would bring books and read it out loud just so she could play pretend as the characters. She was never lonely as Kaya continues her visits.  
She doesn't know how long time passed as Merry built her, pieces fitting perfectly into narrow slot. But it doesn't matter when she had both Merry and Kaya to accompany her.

Her mast was almost complete when a new addition came to her leisure life. She can't say she liked him though. Klahadore came like a storm, quick and unexpected. He was tall and capable of many things (_Her creator mumbled in no small amount of jealousy that he refused to admit_). Still The Going Merry was not pleased when Klahadore would pick Kaya up to bring her back to the house. He would always come by the docks searching for Kaya. When he found her, he would carry her back no matter how much small noises of discomfort and protests would spill from little Kaya's lips. After the man's arrival, the time she spent with Kaya become shorter and shorter until finally there weren't any at all. Merry would still come but it was different with Kaya. The Going Merry wondered if this was how losing a friend felt like. As she experienced sadness for the first time, all that was in her head was that she doesn't want to feel like this again.

It was raining that day. She could feel the tenseness in the air as the sun was covered by clouds. When Merry came by that morning, there was no happiness in his eyes. His posture was slumping in his black suit and as he picked up his tools to further improve her, she could see the gloom around him with every strike of his hammer as if he's mourning. The Going Merry is no person, but she is alive. She could feel the change when Merry finally stopped and broke down. Water fell from his eyes as he wailed. The sound was not pleasant. It felt painful, like the time a piece of her hull broke because of the hurricane. Merry had spent hours fixing her after that. But somehow she knew this pain that she is feeling couldn't be fixed. The source wasn't something physical, it was something that wasn't supposed to be there. The Going Merry could do nothing as she watched her creator cried in anguish, expressing his pain to no one but himself without feeling her presence. By next daylight Merry didn't show up, nor the day after. After a few days of not seeing her creator she stopped expecting his presence. She stayed there by the docks, where she had always been with an uncomplete figure head. The Going Merry had never felt so alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Going Merry didn't know how long she had been waiting.

Days... months... perhaps even _years. _

She hadn't been thinking too much of the time that passed. Not when she couldn't see her creator or the kind little girl that used to accompany her.

Merry and Kaya... she wondered how the both of them are doing.

She hadn't seen them for such a long time.

Not after that rainy day. Not since Merry broke down. She knew now that Merry had been mourning. Mourning for who though? She did not know.

On this day, the clouds are white and the skies are more beautiful then ever.

Usually on a day like this, The Going Merry would start to hope. Although she knew it was unlikely that any of them would come back to visit her, she kept it up. It was such a fine day after all. Most of the time the sun would set without anyone coming. The Going Merry would be disappointed and the process would repeat again on the next clear day.

However, today was destined to be different.

When the sun is high above her head, a small silhouette approached from the distance.

Her heart stuttered. It can't be.

Had she been so desperate for company that her mind created this illusion?

Her hope kept rising as the silhouette grew closer.

Sunlight shone upon them revealing the person she had been waiting for all this time.

Her creator approached and placed his palm aganst her side. Her heart leaped and something warm replaced the emptiness within her.

"Hey there Merry..." he said.

His voice was small and breathy. She wouldn't have heard him if it weren't for her enthusiasm and eagerness blocking everything else aside her creator.

"It's been such a long time.. Look at you. I should have finished you earlier"

His gaze fell upon her wooden frame in regret.

She knew her appearance haven't been the best after the years of neglect.

But that's alright. Her Creator.. Merry was back now and she couldn't be happier.

With a sigh Merry took his tools out.

As he worked on her , he started his usual pattern of humming and talking to himself at the same time. He spun his tale and The Going Merry understood. About why did they leave, Who he was mourning that day and most importantly, Why did he came back.

Don't get her wrong, The Going Merry was over the moon with her creator's arrival. But she couldn't help her curiosity.

" Poor Kaya ojousama... she doesn't deserve all these things that happened to her. We all used to think the Master and Missus's deaths were an unfortunate accident. To think that Klahadore would be the one behind this... Thankfully 'those guys' are here to prevent it"

She could see a smile growing on his lips.

"Nothing will ever be enough to express our gratitude ... but The Going Merry would be the greatest gift we could grant them. I'll make sure of it"

She was confused.

It seemed like Merry have returned because he wanted to complete her and give her to people she doesn't know. All this time she always thought that either Merry or Kaya would be the first pessenger she took to sail upon her deck but no. It seemed like these people would be the ones to sail with her instead.

The Going Merry was excited and nervous at the same time. She was anxious to meet these people. The ones who would sail with her.

In her heart, she wished for them to be kind people, who would not abandon her in another period of loneliness. The Going Merry have had enough of being alone.

As soon as Merry had finished her repair, The Going Merry could see and feel a whole lot more of different things. Like how the winds were blowing against her sail, the waves hitting gently against her side and so many other things. Everything looked clearer and the colors brighter than ever. She could see vibrant colors around Merry himself. A warm hazel.

She could feel a myriad of different emotions trying to break through. Joy, excitement, happiness, shyness, nervousness, anxiousness, eagerness. So many that she just couldn't focus straight.

Her creator turned his sight on her and beamed with pride.

She took a glimpse at the darkening sky. Merry should be going back soon, it would not do for her creator to catch something the same way Kaya usually did. Soon after she thought about it, Merry packed his tools and left.

'Tomorrow will be the day' she hummed.

She would see her crew, and perhaps she would sail for the very first time.

She could only wonder what kind of people they would be. Would they be like Merry, or maybe like Kaya. She would be severely disappointed if they turned out to be like Klahadore.

The Going Merry could only buzz anxiously for the unknown as she floated by the docks, awaiting her new start.

* * *

Early the next day, Merry came back. He took his place by her side and waited.

Not long after his arrival, she could hear a group of people approaching. They were a weird group of people. Colorful and loud but in a good way that make you feel like laughing. One of them was a young woman with blonde hair. She could barely recognize her as Kaya if not for that soft lady laugh.

She could barely kept her excitement at bay as she saw the group approaching her. Everyone she had been waiting for was here. Kaya, Merry and these odd newcomers that she was sure would finally be the one to sail with her.

The odd boy in a straw hat was still gawking at her. His eyes seemed to light up so brightly as he admired her form that she couldn't help exposing a bit of pride in her aura. This was the body created by Merry after all. Of course she was proud of it.

The more she observed them, the more relieved she became. Her heart was fluttering as everyone seemed happy upon laying their eyes on her..

Thankfully everyone seemed nice and she could almost feel the positive vibes oozing out of them. The orange haired woman and green haired man doesn't seem to be in agreement though. Their flashing auras are both so intense, that they seemed to clash with one another. But that large, vibrant, happy and warm aura the straw hat boy leaked seems to be keeping their fierce auras at bay as though it's sucking them in.

*rumble rumble

'What was that?' she thought

She buzzed in shock as she saw a giant ball rolling down towards her. It was incredibly fast and she had no doubt it will cause her a lot of pain as well as repairs. Unfortunately she was just a newborn ship, she can do nothing as the abominable ball was about to crash into her.

She was thankful when both the straw hat wearing guy and the green haired swordsman stopped it from crashing. As she looked closer, she realized that there was a person stuck beneath it. He was wearing brown overalls and a matching bandana around his curly hair. The most prominent feature on him was definitely his long nose.

Kaya hurriedly helped him out. The two went away to talk and The Going Merry turned her sight on her three passengers.

All three of them quickly took their places upon her deck. Her joy rises as they explored every nook and cranny in wonderment. She enjoyed their company. Their auras that flashed in excitement to explore was effecting her. Now she is as eager as they are to sail out to the seas.

Both Kaya and the long nosed guy soon came back. He approached her frame and stiffly send a goodbye up to her passengers. But it seemed like none of them were expecting the guy to leave by himself at all.

"We are already _nakama_ right?"

_NAKAMA_

What is nakama? Is it like a friend, a family? Obviously it meant someone very important with how his eyes had lighten up in joy. He quickly joined the others on her deck, laughing and crying tears of joy.

The Going Merry pondered. _Nakama _must mean something great, someone crucial to the crew.

A friend. That is what she truly needs. The Going Merry did not wish to be alone again. However, she is just a ship.

She is not human no matter how much she felt like one. People would certainly question that kind of one-sided friendship. Even though she knew, deep in her heart, The Going Merry dared to wish, that there will come a day when she may also be called _nakama_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It didn't take much time for Merry to love her companions. Surely 'her' (yes, she deemed it appropriate to appoint them as her crew the same way she appointed Kaya and Merry her friends) crew were one of the weirdest bunch of people she had ever seen.

They would bicker childishly one moment than start fighting the next.

The first time she saw this Merry was so scared she almost tipped them all overboard.

But now she know that these people were just different like this. Her crew would express their camaraderie with fights. Although they fight quickly, they would heal just as fast.

Slowly she had gotten used to their strange antics.

The one shocking thing she had experienced since their arrival however, was the pirate identity.

When they spread a black cloth on her deck, Merry would never have thought that they were designing a pirate flag. It was only after the long nosed guy had drawn a cross-bone on top of it did she realize that yes, she is now a ship carrying a pirate crew.

It doesn't sound so bad honestly. But after Klahadore and his background, Merry now had a few misgivings about pirates.

Nonetheless, it didn't take much for her to change her mind.

The so called captain was clearly just a boy. If the way he had bend over to the orange haired women didn't prove it... than the time he had ran around chased by an angry swordsman did.

Before her crew came around, Merry truly didn't understand pirates. The captain had said loud and clear that pirates meant being free. Doing whatever it is you wished for and not letting anyone step in your way.

Merry also noticed, that her crew had their very own dreams.

Dreams so very high.

Dreams that sounded impossible.

Even though it sounded like it is, somehow she had a feeling that her crew will succeed, in one way or another. The words of her captain as he proclaimed his dream loud enough for the world to hear had sounded so real.

"I will be the Pirate King!"

A strange mysterious power propelled her trust in her captain forward. He will be the Pirate King and she will be there to witness it. This she pledge.

Throughout the several days of sailing together, Merry had known everyone's name.

Her Captain, Monkey D Luffy was the cheerful guy wearing a straw-hat. From how she had seen him, her captain was a kind person. Although he might act stupid and ridiculous at times, he was very strong. He also treasured his old straw-hat more than everything else.

Merry had instantly known that there must have been a story behind it .

The person she had always dubbed the green haired swordsman was called Zoro. She did not know if he was a lazy or diligent person. Zoro was often found either sleeping or exercising in various spots and condition. He loved booze and drank like a drunkard even in the middle of the thing she noticed is how he treasured his swords. Especially the one with the white scabbard. Wherever he go, his swords were never far behind.

Sometimes Merry would feel a strange warm energy emanating from the white sword as Zoro would hold it up to the sky. None of the other swords was like it. At times Merry would hear a familiar buzz, or feel a certain emotion in the air even when Zoro was not holding it.

That was interesting.

Considering Merry herself was an object that gained her intelligence, she wondered if the sword could be the same as she is. Perhaps a spirit dwells within it. Maybe they could even communicate with one another! If only she could find a way to actually communicate her thoughts...

The only female occupant in this crew is Nami. Nami is an excellent Navigator with wondrous skills. Merry could never thank her enough after Nami had steered them away from a particularly nasty storm. The strong waves had ripped into her like sharks. Merry was scared just imagining what would happen if Nami hadn't been there.

Despite being the only woman on the crew, Nami was mostly the one in charge. She would beat anyone with both her knowledge and fists. Not even the captain was saved from her... *cough... brutality. It made sense that with a captain like Luffy, Nami would be the voice of reason within the group though. She clearly know what she's doing.

The final member of the crew was Usopp. This guy is odd.

He would constantly lie and tell impossible stories to increase his self esteem. He is clearly the coward of the group. His entire body would actually vibrate when he got scared. This guy also liked to panic needlessly which never failed to amuse her.

But Merry liked Usopp.

Because out of everyone else in the crew, for some reason... Merry could feel a connection with him the most. Whenever some parts of her needed some repairing Usopp would always come to her aid. When he hummed or talked to himself, Merry would often be reminded of her creator. Not to mention he shoots like a master sharpshooter. Usopp is a weird man. But she liked him all the same.

Today the seas are calm.

Luffy and Usopp had started a competition with one of her canons. She watched in mirth as Luffy aimed at a nearby rock, shot and completely missed his mark. On the other hand Usopp had also aimed his canon and took his shot.

Unsurprisingly it hit the rocks perfectly.

She watched as the upper part exploded in a cloud of dark smoke and flames. Truly her crew was something else.

Both Usopp and Luffy had previously confirmed that nothing was living or staying on that particular rock. Therefore, you can't blame her for being surprised when an unknown man suddenly appeared from within the dark smoke. Underneath his arms, he was carrying a human shaped bundle along with him.

Merry watched in horror as the man swam closer to her side. Luffy and Usopp were the ones who had taken that rock down! Were these men hit by their shots? They could even be swimming towards her for revenge!

The man climbed up her deck and brandished his sword.

"Get-Get out Here Dang it! I'll kill you all!" He screamed, swinging his sword on her deck. Kicking things around.

Merry internally winced when his sword sliced through her wooden skin.

_'**Didn't he come here searching for Usopp and Luffy.. than why exactly did this moron started slicing 'me' up** '_ she thought.

She felt bad for his comrade, but it doesn't mean that he could just rampage around on her deck. She was relieved when her captain stopped the man with a more than slightly strong enough punch. Telling him off for breaking her. For a small moment, Merry felt he deserved it.

A whole lot of drama happened with Zoro knowing the man and his unconscious friend. Both Usopp and Luffy apologizing for their actions. Than a grieving Joni (that was the man's name) crying for his dying best friend ridden with an incurable disease. That is if he's really sick with unknown illness. In the end things were solved by Nami. Bless her.

Apparently his friend had fallen ill to something called the scurvy. An illness caused by lack of vitamin C nutrients.

Merry had looked on as the man was cured with just a few drops of lemon juice. She could feel worry blossoming in her heart as she thought about it. Humans could easily fall ill to the most simple of things.

She know her crew are strong and certainly unlike any other. But she still couldn't help worrying. Hopefully her crew won't easily got sick. She wished they would search for a doctor before they would sail out to more dangerous things. Just in case. She had heard of the Grand Line and listened to the many reprimands Nami had given regarding the unpreparedness of their crew to face it.

Nami had made it clear that the Grand Line was a dangerous place. Unknown weather forecasts and groups of pirates that might just be stronger than her captain. Going to the Grand Line for your dreams might as well be betting your life on a silver platter.

Merry was a little anxious about sailing to uncharted territories of the sea. But still, she would take them there. Why? Because her captain's dream is to be the pirate king. What kind of pirate king would he be if he can't even venture into the Grand Line. Merry had made a promise and she will fulfill it. Doesn't matter what it might take.

Before she knew it, Merry was already sailing towards another place. More specifically a restaurant.

A little eavesdropping told her that they were now searching for a floating restaurant called the Baratie. They wanted to add a chef on the crew so that they could finally have a fixed amount of nutrients everyday. It wasn't what she was hoping for, but someone who could lessen the possibilities of her crew getting sick for just the slightest bit were also fine.

Not long after Merry started sailing, her gaze caught on an odd sight. There was a large fish floating on the water. A closer look revealed that it was in fact a vessel. A sea vessel to be exact.

"We've arrived at the restaurant! Zoro aniki! Luffy aniki! Usopp aniki ! Nami aniki!"

"Wow!"

"What a large fish!"

"How Interesting!"

'_... Welcome customers..._'

Merry couldn't hear the various admiring cheers her crew had voiced in favor of processing that additional sound ringing in her head.

'_Hello young one... you are welcome to dock! As long as your crew have money to eat here that is_ _Gahahahaha' A deep rumble that only she could hear rang in the air._

If she had been human, Merry's jaw would have dropped to the ground. Her surprise was clear within the buzzing reply she had generated.

_'Wha-WHAT?! you- you're! ..are you talking to Me?...'_

_'? Of course I am, who else am I speaking to?... well child, could it be that this is the first time you got to speak with another sea vessel?'_

She could only send out a dumbfounded yes as a response. Indeed, aside from Zoro's unique sword, Merry had never interacted with anything that might actually contain some form of intelligence. Although Zoro's sword had been capable of giving out simple emotions in the form of mysterious pressures in the air and auras, Merry could never outright speak to it.

_'I am the magnificent restaurant known as the Baratie... I have met thousand of different customers and ships far and wide! but I prefer if you call me Master Bary. Name yourself child!'_

_'I- I'm The Going Merry... Just Merry is fine...'_

Wow... this older ship's attitude almost made her speechless. He was so arrogant Merry could laugh. But she didn't because he clearly had more information regarding her.. no, now it's they're kind and she wanted it. If it meant being polite in front of this old timer than so be it. There was a moment of silence where Merry tried to compose her thoughts.

Maybe she could annoy him just a little bit. How dare this geezer implicate that her crew was poor. Did he expect her to just do everything he wanted? No way. He was acting ridiculous anyway. Kicking him down a few pegs might be alright.

'_Grandpa Bary, if you have met so many people before, that must have meant that you're very old! How old are you exactly?'_

_'Gr-Grandpa!? I'll let you know that I've only been built around 9 years ago damn it! I'm at least an uncle alright, Uncle!' _

_'eeeh?... only 9 years ago, than you're really not that far ahead in terms of years! I've heard older ships could even last for 50 years. You're a newbie too aren't you? Being a restaurant meant you can't even change your location that much. I bet the only Island you've seen is the one you started on.'_

_'Shut your mouth you sheep stick! Your head ain't cute! You think you're smart? you better apologize right now or I'll make sure you won't get to dock near the amazing me!'_

_'Well, I'm VERY sorry** Master**. This is the first time I'm actually speaking to another ship after all. Do forgive me for my lack of better vocabulary against you. **Clearly** you are as majestic as a cat swimming on water' _

'**I bet he didn't even know what a cat is**'

Looking at Merry, the Baratie could only repress his anger. Certainly, he hadn't expect such a quick plead for forgiveness. It seemed like the new sheep had realized his might as well. Although there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him he had been insulted, he ignored it in favor of relishing the feeling of gaining another follower who understood his greatness.

_'Ahem .. That's right, considering I am the first ship you managed to communicate with I will forgive you. Alas as an older ship, it is correct for you to address me as Master...'_

_'Of course I will Master.. By the way what exactly did you mean when you say you'll make sure that i can't dock near you?'_

_'Hmph, you don't even know this? As your senior I shall enlighten you. We, intelligent ships that gained awareness had many outside threats, especially when you are but a new ship with little to no upgrades. Like you.'_

Merry was annoyed and wished Usopp would hit him with her canons. She hurried to control her emotions before she could explode in anger.

_'For weak ships who are easily damaged. This ability that manifest in every ship that's aware is their only protection. They have an ability to control items that are in contact with themselves. For example, the canons attached to you. The barrels on your deck. The ropes connecting the sails. Even the water to a certain radius from you. I, as the amazing ship that I am, have enough experiences with unruly visitors to push away a few ships on a 50 meter radius. A weak ship like you would be no trouble for me if I chose to keep you away.'_

Merry gulped internally. Thankfully she hadn't chosen to annoy him more. Else, her crew would suddenly find themselves unable to approach. Her crew would definitely find a way to enter it if they really wanted to, but she would feel horrible as it would mean she had failed her duty as they're traveling vessel. On the other hand Merry happily thought about what the Baratie had said. She could control things in contact with her. She couldn't wait to dock and try this new possibility.

_'Although you and the people you're carrying looked a bit poor, I shall allow you to dock nearby because you understood my might. As long as your rag-tag group didn't offend mine by doing something unruly or trying to run without paying, you may enter and leave freely without any interruptions.'_

As he said that, Merry felt a sudden pull on her frame. The water around her become less resistant and without doing anything she began to move faster towards the Baratie. She wondered if this is what he was talking about. A closer look towards the water revealed that they were all moving towards him. Although the water around him was surrounding him like a whirlpool, it wasn't noticeable at all with how gently they were moving. If they didn't look carefully no one would have known with how natural it moved. Unlike the high pressured water on a real whirlpool. She was in awe when the water around her finally stopped moving towards the Baratie.

Perhaps, one day Merry could also do that.

_'Thank you Master, I will dock here than'_

Before the Baratie could answer her, a shadow of another vessel appeared. Along with it, a cold cackling rang out.

It was a Majestic ship, shaped larger than her by almost 2 times. It was made of both heavy iron and sturdy wood. A more concentrated look told her that there were many canons fixed unto it's body. Blue and grey adorned it's sides. A large seagull perched on a horizontal line with two circles on each side and the word ' Marine ' was painted on it's sails.

It was such a grand ship and Merry soon find herself admiring it. That was until they reached the appropriate speaking distance and started speaking in the most annoying 'we are holier than thou' voice, snobbishly looking down on her.

_'chuckle... well, what's a little float like you doing here...?'_

Merry is starting to wonder if all intelligent ships act ridiculously high from their own superiority.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The approaching ship was larger than her. As soon as their shadow appeared in the distance, Merry was instantly wary. Numerous reasons popped up in her head, telling her strictly NOT to play the other as a fool.

The marine ship wasn't only larger but dangerously complete with both grey canons and heavy iron. Despite the heavy materials placed strategically on the vessel, the ship itself sailed smoothly through the waters. Merry considered it might have been the same as the skill the Baratie had shown her previously. That meant the other was no rookie on the seas.

It wasn't long after, that Merry found herself moving parallel along with the ship. She had no doubt that this ship is much more superior than the Baratie out there. After all, one was a restaurant and the other a battle ship. There is simply no comparing them.

Like the Baratie, Merry could sense the similarity between them three. Including the water controlling skill, the thrumming aura beneath hard wood confirmed her thoughts. It was another ship with intelligence. Not only are they able to communicate, but they are also a ship made specifically for battle. Unfortunately, the greeting it had brought up was far from being friendly.

_'Hello…'_

_'I see the crossbones on your sail little ship.'_

She suddenly felt self-conscious. Nervously she took another peek at the large words spelling MARINE on the other's sail. She had heard from her crewmates about the so-called peace keeper of the citizens. Luffy and Zoro have encountered them before and based on their story, these marines are the natural enemy of pirates everywhere. The Marine ship seemed to notice the uneasy aura leaking around her frame and found it quite amusing.

_'Don't worry, I won't attack you without reason… But you should hurry your pace before anyone from my crew sees you. As you should know, we are not kind towards ones like you. You should also know that I won't try to defend you.'_

_'Urgh… But we're just starting! We really haven't done anything that could warrant us a prison sentence! Except maybe the pirate flag thing…'_

The mirth is apparent as he stopped responding. It's like he was telling her to consider how ridiculous her excuse was. Well, she should have expected that. They were natural enemies after all, if both of their flags had anything to say about it.

_'It doesn't have to make sense little ship. It's a personal thing.'_

Heeding his warning, Merry immediately pushed herself to move faster. Unfortunately, she's still new. She had none of the experience needed to use the water skills yet. Although she tried, Merry couldn't do much in quickening her pace. All she could do was ask for help from the Baratie so he could maybe pull her in faster. There was a moment of silence when the Baratie seemed to be in a loss before he scoffed in disdain.

_'You think you're so special that I-I should spend my better skills on you?! Hmph… be-be grateful that I'm even helping you dock to begin with. I couldn't-… COULD totally control it to move faster! You're just not worth it!'_ He stuttered.

_'So he couldn't do it…'_

That stutter had given him out no matter how much he insisted that he could. Disappointed, she could only hope the marines would pass her by without any trouble. It was crushed however, as a tanned man dressed in luxury walked forward.

The person was dressed in a white suit to the tip of his feet, with an expensive golden chain hanging from his neck. The pink of his hair clashed horribly with his face which is currently expressing an extreme dislike towards the newly created pirate crew. A series of conversation occurred before a flirtatious call put a stop to it. It and herself apparently as the man turned and uttered a simple "sink them." With the command, heavy canons are directed at her. The other ship had sent her a brief chuckle before a high-speed rotating canon-ball launched towards her side.

For the second time in her life (after finding out about the Kuro incident), Merry thanked the monstrous strength of her crew. Her captain, in all his glory have used his weirdly unique powers to inflate himself into a humongous balloon. The cannonball bounced harmlessly off his elastic body, ensuring her safety… and failing the Baratie's as it dove straight through the other's roof.

The girly screech echoing in her head had nearly toppled her over in laughter as the waves stopped assisting her. Other than the Baratie, she could hear other shouts coming from him, presumably the workers of the restaurant. Merry felt sorry for the other ship, but to be honest she would rather it was him than her. Currently Merry is too fragile without any strengthening upgrades nor protective water skills to keep her afloat whilst the other ship was not only larger, but sturdier than her. Sure it would hurt him, but he wouldn't sink like merry certainly will.

With no assistance from the Baratie who was now panicking, Merry docked herself close to him. Although with a slower pace. As soon as she docked however, a couple of people wearing identical white attires took her captain away. But none of her crew was panicking in worry.

If there was a need to worry, Merry was sure the crew would have fought to keep Luffy in the ship. Instead they were leisurely discussing how long Luffy might stay there. Hopefully they wouldn't keep him for too long.

The Baratie hadn't spoken to her for a while. Feeling a sense of slight guilt, Merry started a conversation with him.

_'Master Baratie… are you okay?'_

_'… Do I look okay?'_

_'Sorry about that… my captain kind of bounced it the wrong way?'_

_'Would it hit me if he didn't?! all my life, this is the first time I got cannonballed by a customer. A marine canon too!'_

_'You should have expected it considering you're willingly opening your doors to pirates'_ The Marine ship added.

There was spluttering of 'but!' and 'she-!' 's from the Baratie before he stopped. Merry felt an odd sense saying that he was sulking.

At the corner of her vision, Merry suddenly saw a small figure running away from the marine ship towards the Baratie. The figure was wearing a white Marine uniform. Shortly after his departure, another figure appeared following behind the other. This time without the marine uniform. She's not the only one who've seen him it seemed as both the Baratie and the marine ship's aura started to twist in nervousness.

As the other figure climbed up the Baratie's dock, Merry could see the poor condition the other was in. He was soaking wet with sweat and had a thin figure. His face was gaunt and there were black bags under his eyes. An aura of desperation and tiredness were swirling around him. Scratches and bruises were spread around the little amount of skin visible to her. Even more worrying however was the gun clutched tightly in his hands.

The marine soldier barged into the Baratie's doors.

"Lieutenant Fullbody! Our prisoner he- he managed to escape!"

She could hear panicked screams and worried cries from inside the restaurant. The Marine soldier continued his hurried report until the second figure who Merry now knew must have been the escaped prisoner raised the gun and shot him straight through his chest.

_'You- you crazy ship! Are one of your people actually telling me that you just brought along a crew full of captured pirates along to my Restaurant?!'_ The Baratie was screaming in his anger.

_'Ugh, nothing like this is supposed to happen. These marines are supposed to be capable. Besides, we didn't bring a whole crew. Just 1 of them.'_

_'Has the fact that a restaurant is a place full of innocent citizens not cross your mind? You're a Marine ship!'_

_'It's not my fault if the crew in charge of me now doesn't know what they are supposed to be doing! These people changed ships often enough, how am I supposed to know if they could manage things properly?'_

Merry could only watch as the argument continued between both ships. From what she understood, it seemed like marine ships were changed often.

**_'Was it because they're battle ships? The reason they changed ships often… Was it because the battle ships were usually too damaged?' _**She felt anxious about it. That could actually be her future after all.

Meanwhile she realized that the commotion inside had already begun to calm down. There was a loud bang as if something had been beaten. A loud cheer and some mutterings she couldn't hear clearly. Than another silence. The argument between the ships stopped as the side door of the restaurant was suddenly opened.

To her surprise the man with the gun was thrown out harshly on the floor and the door was closed with a bang. Merry felt a slight pity as a loud gurgle came from his stomach.

_'HA! My crew are a more capable crew then yours. Look how easily they handled things! The guy was stupidly claiming himself a customer when he's not even willing to pay. That bastard dare to almost scare my customers away. He's worse than trash! He deserved to starve!'_

The Baratie quickly began boasting about the incident to them both while Merry felt even more pity for the man in front of her. Although she knew he was not a good person since he had just shot someone through the chest, she didn't think letting him starve to death was something he deserved. Perhaps it was thanks to her crew's influence that Merry felt compassion for the man. Her crew was certainly different from most and a shot like that certainly wouldn't kill them easily.

For all his boasting about his chefs knowing better than to feed the poor guy, Merry smiled as she saw a blonde man (presumably a staff from the kitchen since he entered the back door) placed a plate of fried rice in front of the starving man. The Baratie was instantly silent in disbelief as he saw it. The man was crying as he bowed his head in gratitude. Scooping up spoonful after spoonful of the meal he claimed loudly as the best he's ever had.

Her captain appeared above them and called out the duo. Observing the exchange Merry could see how happy Luffy was as he asked… no, 'demanded' the blonde guy called Sanji to join her crew. Sanji refused. But based on the face her captain is making, Merry was sure she would be having another crewmate soon.

In the meantime, Merry have heard the man now known as Gin gave Luffy a warning about the Grandline. Based on his scared expression she could see how frightening the Grandline was to him. But she knew that even hearing his warning, her crew would still go.

Because they are the Strawhat Pirates.

They are pirates who chased their dreams. They would sail there together and Merry had to be ready…

So she could really take them there.

So she wouldn't fall apart as soon as she hit those rapid waves.

So she wouldn't fall apart with just a few shots of canons.

So she wouldn't fall apart no matter how much pain her breaking body will feel.

That's why she braced her heart and called out the other ships. Even though they are strangers who she had just met a few minutes ago. But they are far stronger than her and far more experienced.

They could refuse her, but she'll make sure that no matter what happens she'll get stronger from this encounter. With her determination stronger than ever she made her request.

_'Please teach me how to get stronger'_


End file.
